


Betrayal

by Irradiated_Demigod



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Creating the Veil and Fade, Destroying his own people to protect them from their 'Gods', Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irradiated_Demigod/pseuds/Irradiated_Demigod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas, Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf, he meets with the Enuvaris after sealing away the Forgotten Ones to report his success, one more final trick tucked up his sleeve. Angered by the outright murder of his best friend, the best of the Enuvaris, he chooses to act in order to protect the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Fen'Harel had given his word to negotiate a peace, the other 'Gods' trusted him. He told the Forgotten Ones he'd bring about the end of the 'Gods', their destruction. He hated the Forgotten Ones, evil as they were, and the 'Gods'? His 'family'? He had held no hatred in his heart for them, no great animosity save for their doting upon the elves, whom they saw as their kind. They were no kin of his, but the blindness the others had to his words was trying. That is when he chose to leave for his 'peace talks'. When the greatest betrayal he'd ever know was set in motion.

When his friend, truest, and steadfast, willing to try to understand, was slain. Murdered by her family for daring to speak in opposition to the power-lust in her fellows, for suggesting they did not need more, even going as far as to say it would be foolish to continue their quest. He hid his anger, his rage, behind a mask of grief, for it was easiest to hide behind the emotion they expected. Easy. The Forgotten Ones went first, locked away to rot, he didn't know the cage would weaken over the years, all that mattered was to see justice done then and there. And when he turned his magic on his fellow 'Gods'? When his whole form glowed, as if the sun itself burned through his flesh, colors of green and grey swirling around his form.

He had held in so much anger and now his full power was brought to bear against those who had destroyed the best of his people in their quest for power. Betrayed and murdered her for speaking.

He stood before them, his dreadlocks falling partly into his face, "I have done as I promised. Our enemies will trouble neither us nor the mortals of this world any longer." One of the 'Gods' spoke up, "At last! Now we can continue our research unimpeded by those upstarts.", she said smugly, grinning down at the Dread Wolf as one might grin down at a child who's done something amusing, "I never doubted you for a moment. You are as good as your word." The others echoed those hollow compliments, he knew what they said behind his back. A trickster. He was one of them, but not entirely wanted. He caused trouble for the elves, and that was reason enough for them to mistrust him, no matter how much aid he rendered. Even if that aid ended a war.

"There is..." One of the Enavuris held up a hand, "Ask what boon you would of us, but quickly, we have much to do, and time to do it because of you, but we are still busy." Still busy. He lifted the orb, the spell activating immediately, binding each of the four 'Gods' in place. "That is correct. You shall have as much time as you wish, an eternity, but not here. I will not see you destroy this world with your madness." The orb's power whipped around the Dread Wolf's form, green and grey, glowing brilliantly as his will began to bend the world with the spell. The 'Gods' stared at him, fear in their eyes, the woman screaming from her bonds, "What are you doing? Why are-" He held up his free hand, silencing her, "You are powerful enough, and yet your thirst for more would splinter the world, destroy everything. I cannot allow that to happen.", there was hate in his tone. So much hatred. "You enslave the people of this world, bend them to your purpose. No more. It is I who fought you, who led the people in revolt. I am the Dread Wolf." The shock in their expressions was almost too much to take, he laughed at them as they tried to speak, to express themselves. Some just sputtered and fell silent, only one managed to gather himself enough to actually question him.

"Why? What have we done to you, traitor?", he growled, struggling against the bonds that were just beginning to draw him behind Fen'Harel's new Veil, a wall to keep spirits out of the mortal world, to save all the people therein, whether they knew it was for their own good or not. "Slavery is wrong...and...", he replied fiercely, trembling with the effort to keep them there long enough to respond.

But that question. Traitor? They accused /him/ of being a traitor?! The anger was being quenched, but the grief came back, fresh. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stepped forward, gritting his teeth together as he fought to keep the emotion down. His eyes had turned a glowing red, glaring at the four remaining 'Gods', for there was one who had been killed, slain. "You are power hungry, and do not care who is destroyed in your quest for more. But that is not the worst of your crimes..." He was nearly face to face with their leader now, the one who was commonly used to voice all of their opinions, "You...you betrayed and murdered my friend." The orb's energy sparked, and, all at once, they were gone. Not just the Enavuri, all spirits.  
And then he collapsed, his form steaming like hot water on a cold winter's day. He barely moved from that spot for over an hour, too exhausted by the spell. He chuckled weakly, closing his eyes, "Were you watching, my friend? Did you see...?", he asked no one, for she was not there. He slipped into a dream, wandering through the Fade, seeking his enemies, buried somewhere deep in the Fade, far away from the people, and world, they would have killed and destroyed in their quests for power, with their wars over petty things. Lost, hopefully, forever, never again to threaten the world.


End file.
